Lord Frieza University
by lomaria2005
Summary: What happens when you force the universe most intelligent scientists and strongest Warriors...and them in a "school" located on public enemy #1 home planet? B/V, G/C, V/OC
1. Intro

**disclaimer: I do not own dbz or its characters**

Characters and background

King Vegeta- 50 years old- everything he does is for the best interest of his people even if that means handing his son over to his worst enemy in exchange for is people safety something he will regret for the rest of his life

Vegeta- 23 years Prince of Planet Vegeta he is the strongest saiyan of his planet spend most of childhood off world on dangerous mission for frieza. He has little to no trust for anyone including his own people and demands absolute loyalty and respect.

Nappa- 47 years old- Vegeta second in command and 1 of the few people Vegeta trust. He has been vegate caregiver since Vegeta was send to his 1 mission and sees him like a son.

Raditz- 26 years old- son of Planet Vegeta best scientist, Burdock, loyal to the Prince. He was one of the young saiyans that was sent with the Prince of dangerous missions.

Gia- 21 years old engage to Vegeta. She is in love with him even though he makes it clear he is not interested. She is on of the strongest female saiyans.

Goku- 20 years old- was raised on earth with princess. His loyalty lies with princess who is his best friend. He is the 2nd strongest on planet earth. He may act native but he is actually calculating and can read people very well something he learned from the princess. The way he acts makes people underestimate him. He is the princess handler (caregiver) at frieza university.

Bulma 16 years old- the hot-tempered princess of earth however she is half earthling and half goddess. Next to father she is one of the smartest person in the universe. Unlike earthling and because she half goddess she one of the strongest being in the universe. She is the result of an affair the king had with a goddess

Tights- 19 years old princess of earth. She has is the daughter of the queen and the king. She is vain, selfish and hates Bulma. She may be the oldest but she is not the heir to the throne. She is in love with Yamchann

Chichi -18 years old born as a slave under is the cook of frieza university. She knows how to protect herself from frieza men.

Yamcha- 21 year engage to princess tights but he makes it clear that he wants bulma. Weather it's because he loves her or simply want her for power is not clear...yet

Lord frieza- over 100 years- he is tyrant. ever since the inhabitants of Planet kami mysteriously died out he has rule the universe with a iron fist. He is unaware bulma is half goddess he only knows that she is powerful

Queen bunny- 45 years old the jaded Queen of earth. Forced to raised the result of her husband affair she cares nothing for her adopted daughter. She always completing for the Kings attention.

King Trunks- 47 years King of Planet earth and a scientist. He loves both his daughter however him and bulma share the same interest. He cares for the Queen but only loves bulma's mother.

Gods/goddess- inhabitants of Planet kami that once orbit the earth. The inhabitants were referred as gods or goddess because they could live for thousand of years and was extremely powerful. The planet is dead after a unknown illness killed off the inhabitants. Bulma is the last child born to the race and was spared because of her mixed race.


	2. Bulma POV

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters

**** Hi everyone just for a FYI that this "chapter" and the next is a POV of bulma and Vegeta so they will be short until we get to Chapter 1.***

POV (Bulma)

Lord Frieza University, where the universe most intelligent minds and strongest warrior are FORCED to came to prove their loyalty to a short feminine lizard otherwise he will just blow up your planet.

It has been almost a year since I came to this so called "school" and I have made a reputation for myself ... for being a down right BITCH.

If only if people knew what I am capable of ... I wish I could just blow this shit up but that would start a war and my planet would be in danger. That is the only reason I stay here and pretend like I give a flying fuck about lord dick less aka frieza.

Everyone here thinks I am just a weak scientist and my best friend , goku, is my bodyguard because we came from planet earth.

Goku is more like my babysitter , he is here to make sure I don't go off the deep end ... And to make me feel more comfortable. But I have to say I feel sorry for the poor guy ...watching me can be 24/7 job and he is the only person that can calm me down and stop me for blowing shit up ... literally... However gay lord had a device made that I have to wear at all to keep my powers in check ...in the agreement with my father goku was supposed to be the only one to have the remote since he is my "handler" but not long after I got here I find out the hard way that frieza had another remote and what level 15 can do.

Depending on the level it can just zip my kai bring it down or cause pain causing internal damage to your organs. Due the agreement frieza is not to put his hands on me or ordered any of his goons to do his dirty work ...so I guess this was his way around it.

Frieza depends on my planet technology because it's the best... And it is impossible to duplicate without someone from earth which is why my father was able to make some demands when I was ordered to come here.

But frieza has found another way to cause me pain without the use of that device...if I am so smart why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut then he wouldn't be in so much pain.

***Next chapter is vegeta's POV****


End file.
